Clara Gardner
Clara Gardner is the main protagonist and narrator of the Unearthly series. She is the daughter of the archangel Michael, and Maggie--a Dimidius. She is the older sister of Jeffrey Gardner. Clara is a Triplare--a rare, powerful angel-blood--and a Nephilim. Like all angel-bloods, she receives visions that sequentially reveal her purpose on Earth, and the majority of the series revolves around Clara's adventures of making sense of her visions. Personality Clara is polite, friendly, and very sweet, but she is often shy. She is also wise, natural, classy, elegant, beautiful, helpful, and sometimes timid. She can also be short-tempered, self-centered, awkward and clumsy at times. Physical Appearance Clara is a very beautiful girl with sun-kissed skin and strawberry blond hair. She had to dye her hair red on account of her starting to do glory and her hair glowing. Her hair turns out orange which is why Tucker gives her the nickname of "Carrots". The Series Unearthly Clara Gardner is a teenager who has learned that she, her brother Jeffrey and her mother are part angel—known as angel-bloods. Clara's hybrid status grants her various superhuman abilities, and also gives her an undiscovered purpose to fulfill. After dreaming of a young man and a forest fire, Clara goes to Wyoming to find him and watch over Christian Prescott, the boy in her visions. She also befriends a brooding angel-blood named Angela, a spunky girl named Wendy, and Wendy's brother Tucker Avery. As the story progresses, Clara becomes romantically drawn to both Christian and Tucker, learns of a conflict with fallen angels, and tries to discover her purpose on Earth. Hallowed Boundless Relationships Tucker Avery Tucker Avery is Clara's boyfriend. They first meet in Unearthly when Clara's friend and Tucker's sister, Wendy, introduced them. During summer holidays, Tucker takes Clara out for her birthday. On the last day of her birthday week, Clara is surprised that it was Tucker's birthday and while putting one of his birthday presents on Tuckers horse, Midas, Tucker kisses Clara and she accidently summons glory, scaring Tucker. Later, she realizes that she loves Tucker and he loves her, so she meets Tucker and tells him what he saw and that she is an Angel. Feeling bad for hurting her, he admits that he loved her and they start dating. In Hallowed, they become closer and nearly have sex in Tucker's room, but she sleeps in and is spotted by Tucker's dad and forbidden to see him. Days after her mother dies, Tucker comes to comfort her and after three days, Clara agrees to tell Tucker why she is so quiet. Tucker becomes furious after he finds out that Clara and Christian can read each other's mind and that Christian kissed her. Minutes after, Tucker and Christian fight. In Boundless, Tucker and Clara have broken up, and Clara is at Stanford. They seem to avoid each other until Clara accidentally crosses to his barn when she is practicing crossing. It happens many times, and then they finally confess they love each other. When Lucy kills Tucker, Clara is devastated, but brings him back with glory. Trivia *Birds tend to stalk her. *She likes the Vampire Academy series. Category:Characters